


treehouse

by keys489



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bruises, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dream is oblivious, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys489/pseuds/keys489
Summary: dream x purpled ==> treehouse~ purpled was sparring with a friend and came back to the treehouse and realized how beat up he was from that. dream has to help clean him up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 16





	treehouse

**Author's Note:**

> eieieiei i get it, oh no purpled and dream >:O  
> shudup you searched for it you wanted it.

dream heard a small his in pain from the shorter blond who was pressing into the treehouse curtain. his sound was new as it sparked the taller to look in the direction of his friend. seeing the red nose from cold all scrunched up at the pain on his arm. dream step closer trying to comfort the younger who only ended up flinching before sinking into the warmth of dream's arm. a small wince was all he provided as his shoulder blade was slightly cupped.

"hey, hey, you good?" dream's tone held concern as he tried to understand what the response was over.

"shoulder." was a pained like whimper that left purpled, he frowned as the smaller boy seemed to press into his warmth and mumble little apologies for getting hurt. dream took it in his hands to hug the smaller back and slowly bring him to the makeshift bed they had created out of sticks straw and a few blankets that were nabbed from their houses, as well as a few of dream's hoodies scattered along the warm sheets contrasting from the red with green.

as he led the smaller to sit on the little mattress-look-alike, "i’m gonna get something for your arm, i don’t want you all hurt." was quietly spoke in a caring tone from dream, earning a hum in agreement from his friend with warm eyes.

dream softly smiled seeing the smaller strip off his shirt, but it wasn’t in a perverted manner, more pride that this boy who was utterly anxious trusted that dream wouldn’t hurt him. he was walking back with some bandage and a few healing items, and a small bit of charcoal in case they needed any warmth or heat for the cold weather outside of their little fort.

"what happen?" dream softly questioned, rubbing his hands into the warmth of the sheets to keep from freezing the boy with his icy hands.

"me and gb were dueling a little, i’d lost, and the adrenaline subsided, and it hurts so bad." there was a small whimper at the end of his sentence as he felt the coldness meet the blazing feeling of his shoulder.

dream nodded, slowly treating the few things for the smaller boy, and massaging the burning hot skin. he didn’t lay much on it except for a wrapping to keep the soothing cream on it. 'it should be better soon, but you should go home and rest so it can relax." dream softly instructed the smaller hearing a whine-like sound as he stretched to grab a green hoodie, tossing it over his petite body he looked up to dream sleepily almost.

"no, i wanted to hang out with you." he sounded like a child when he said this, you would imagine he would be giving grabby hands at dream with his tone.

"you need to rest." dream said trying to be stern, but still a little shyness was there as he didn’t think he'd boss the smaller around ever.

"then you rest with me, we both get what we want." purpled simply suggested, getting the taller's face to blaze up, at the suggestion.

"i said you need res-"

"no! i mean cuddle with me! that’s disgusting!" purpled laughed, noticing how red dream's face was at his words. "now come here, you're warm." the smaller demanded patting the space next to him for the taller to sit.

dream obeyed sitting beside purpled and they eventually got adjusted, with purpled's head slipped into dream's neck with a purr of joy escaping him like a cat as he cuddled into the warmth under the covers. while dream was just to say the least homosexually panicking.

* * *

"nini dream." purpled had eventually voiced as he we half asleep, "love you." it was very platonic, but still heartwarming to say the least.

"goodnight, purpled. i love you too." he could feel the smaller cuddle deeper into his neck as he said that a sense said that was joy.

how stupid was dream to assume this was entirely platonic.

**Author's Note:**

> lol ig if you wanna follow me on twt @siirenz


End file.
